Leila
by Pit x Viridi
Summary: The mystical "person" known as Leila and her lover, Divad, were traveling the universe when they got lost in a world unknown to them. Will they be able to leave? Or will they end up stuck for eternity? Find out in "Leila"!
**Hey guys, PxV here. Y'all might be wondering where the hell is Angelic Ponies is at right? Don't worry, I plan on writing a new Chapter for it tomorrow. But you're probably wondering what this is right? "What the hell is 'Leila'?" Well, this a fanfic based off a dream I had last night. About a character named Leila. So anyway, that's that, Ima get started now.**

 **Chapter 01: The Mystical Girl**

Viridi was out in her marvelous garden one day when she had noticed some of her favorite flowers were missing. Feeling a little angry about it, she planted more. He favorite flower was call "Angramataru," (pronounced Ahn-Gra-Ma-Tah-Roo) a violet colored flower that looked like a dragon head, but was different in its own unique way.

 _"Who's been taking my Angramatarus? I was gonna give these to Palutena to help her with her garden."_

She said taking to herself.

Just then, she also noticed a lot of her fruit and vegetables were gone too.

 _"Someone's been in my garden. My fruits and vegetables don't just wither or disappear for no reason."_

Viridi then noticed some footprints in her Garden, then a few moments later she heard some rustling in some bushes.

 _"Who's there? I'm not stupid you know! I know someone'a here!"_

She called out.

. . . . . . .

There was no reply.

Viridi then decided to have a look around and follow the footprints.

 _"Let's see where these go to."_

So Viridi followed the footprints and came to a dead end, but noticed a small hole in the ground, leading outside the Garden.

 _"Where does this lead? I don't think I've ever seen a hole in my Garden. To think that something was able to penetrate my magic barrier."_

So she decided to investigate the hole, it looked like something tried covering up the hole a little bit. In hopes that nobody would notice.

So so she uncovered the whole and surprisingly was able to crawl in the hole and under the fence to the other side.

 _"Huh? I don't remember seeing this area behind here. That's strange."_

Just then, she saw a shadow running fast behind her.

 _"Hold it!"_

She shouted as she used her staff to summon some vines to stop the figure in their tracks.

 _"Who are you? I don't think I've ever seen you around here before. You'd better answer for yourself or else!"_

 _"M-my name i-is L-Leila. I-I'm sorry if I was trespassing in your G-Garden."_

Leila had a interesting appearance, reddish-brown hair, yellow eyes, wore a black and white long coat.

 _"Leila huh? How come you came and took things from my Garden? Why?"_

Viridi inquired.

 _"I-I'm actually l-lost. I d-don't know where I am. A-and I don't have a-any food either."_

. . .

 _"And I'm a-also looking for my o-other half."_

 _"Other half?"_

Viridi asked.

 _"Y-you know, some people refer to it as l-lover?"_

Leila said.

 _"O-oh is that so?"_

Viridi asked

Upon hearing this, Viridi almost felt bad for Leila. She thought it would be a good idea for Leila to stay at her Domain for awhile. At least till Leila finds her other half.

 _"Well then, why don't you stay with me for awhile? At least till you find your 'other half' as you say."_

 _"Oh, I would just be a bother. I couldn't-"_

As Leila was talking she was cut off by Viridi.

 _"I'm not taking no for a answer, plus it's not fair to you that you should like for your lover by yourself. I insist you stay for awhile."_

Viridi insisted.

 _"O-okay. If you insist. I'll take you up on your offer!"_

Leila said, smiling as she walked with Viridi to her Domain.

 **And here ends the first Chapter of Leila. As I said, this fanfic is based off a dream I had last night about someone named Leila. So I put a twist on it and mixed it up with Kid Icarus. Anyway, it shouldn't be too long of a fanfic. Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed the first Chapter, sorry if it was a little short. It's just the introduction to it anyway. Next Chapter should hopefully be a bit longer. Anyway, I'll see y'all later! Have. Great night! PxV. . . Out!**


End file.
